Fill Me!
by AskaaPhantom
Summary: (AU but can be considered as not) In which Nico is a slut and Will is a perverted boyfriend. WARNING: THIS IS PWP (PORN WITHOUT PLOT) IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST IT, PLEASE DO NOT READ.


_**A/N: Okay. So I got this idea that Nico is a slutty little bitch and Will is a perverted boyfriend. I hope you like this. And by the way, this is PWP (porn without plot). This is absolutely just a fic where Nico and Will are having sex and nothing else. I'm going to test my smut writing capabilities in this fic. If it works then I'm going to write a scene in my story Escape, Avoid and Prevent. It is a Solangelo story too so if you're interested and you have the time please check it out.**_

_**Anyways, please tell me what you think! ;) I want to know. Thanks!**_

_**WARNING: THIS IS PURE SMUT. IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST THIS, PLEASE DON'T READ.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO and HoO. If I did, then it will have a sequel about Solangelo only. LOL**_

_**Please enjoy! (I hope so XD)**_

Will Solace woke up to an empty bed. It was a fine Saturday morning in Venice and Nico should still be lying down with him. They were in Nico's home in Italy and they were alone. He misses his little angel. _'What is he doing anyways? It's still early.' _Will thought. It was odd for Nico to be waking up this early so the blonde was really confused. He sat down on the bed and stared at his morning wood. _'Well, looks like it's just you and me buddy.'_

After taking care of his little 'problem' he got down to find his angel. Sure enough, he found him on the front yard hanging bed sheets and blankets. Nico was wearing a yellow apron with a smiling sun over Will's plain white shirt. He still wore his skull boxers as they were alone in the house for a week. Nico looked really sexy in Will's oversized and thin cotton shirt. Well, in Will's opinion, he looked _ravishing _and _yummy._

He cleared his throat loudly to get Nico's attention. Nico snapped his head to Will's direction his long black hair that he grew over the years swaying when he turned. He tilted his head to the side cutely and greeted his boyfriend. "Good morning, Will." He smiled.

"Good morning, baby."

Will walked up to Nico and snaked his arms to the Italian's waist. He kissed him fully on the lips. Nico moaned in the kiss. Will smirked. They broke up after a few minutes because the need for oxygen was unbearable. "Hmm. You look sexy as always, babe." Will winked at his boyfriend. Nico giggled and flicked Will's nose in response. "I'm still doing the laundry so why don't you make us breakfast?" Nico asked his boyfriend. "Sure thing, baby."

Will was in the kitchen making breakfast when Nico came up behind him and wrapped his arms to his torso. He stood on his toes to put his chin on Will's shoulder. "I didn't know you can do something decent in the kitchen." Nico said. Will laughed. "You must be getting your kitchen talents from Cecil."

"Oh, yeah. That fucking elf is a god in the kitchen, you know." Will said as he flipped some pancakes. Nico nuzzled his nose to Will's neck. "You smell sweaty." Nico wrinkled his nose.

"Oh, you know. I woke up with a morning wood and had to take care of it because somebody was busy doing the laundry."

Nico slapped Will's shoulder.

"What? I was really hard." Will turned off the stove and turned around to face his boyfriend. "Do you wanna know what I was thinking when I did it?" he nuzzled and nipped at the Italian's neck.

"No."

"Oh, come on. I was imagining you in my shirt. This shirt, actually. I really love this shirt on you, y'know. It feels good on your skin because its cotton and it's so thin that when you're aroused, I can see your perky nipples through this shirt and I was licking your nipples through this shirt. You were moaning and squirming and-"

Nico shoved his boyfriend away. His cheeks were heavily painted with red and he was so embarrassed. "Okay, Will. I got your point. Breakfast?" Will just hummed eyeing Nico weirdly. The dark-haired boy decided to change the topic.

"We should go out today. You know, see some sights, eat some local food, ride a gondola, and bask in sunlight, everything you want."

Will's eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously?" he asked Nico. The Italian nodded. He cheered then lifted Nico and twirled him around. "Oh man. Thank you baby. I'm so excited now. Did I tell you how much I love you?"

"No, you told me how you masturbated." Nico rolled his eyes.

Will smirked. "Shall I show you then? How much I love you _and_ how I masturbated?" Will's eyebrow rose.

Before Nico could protest, he was pushed down on the dining table and Will's lips were on his. He squirmed in protest but gave in too. He moaned in the kiss when Will's tongue started to cover every part of his mouth. He tangled his fingers in his boyfriend's blond locks as he was kissing and lapping and biting and licking every part of Will's mouth.

"You were squirming and moaning and writhing under me, baby." Will said as he broke the kiss and stared at Nico with lust-filled eyes. Nico pulled Will down for another kiss. They were kissing so passionately. Will pinched Nico's left nipple and Nico broke their kiss to moan loudly. The sensation was just unbearable. Will knew Nico loves it when he was playing with his nipples. There was a trail of saliva from Nico's mouth from kissing so fervently. He squirmed again under Will's touch. Will was kissing his neck while pinching both nipples. He tilted his head to the side to give the blond more access. He inclined his body more to Will as he begged for more of the blond's touch.

Will pushed Nico more so that all of his body was on the dining table. He kneeled on top of the dining table as he stared at his sexy boyfriend with his eyes half-open. "I'll show you remember? Stay put, baby." He said with a deep, sexy voice that had Nico moaning. He pushed his shorts down and released his cock. "Oh goodness. Oh." Nico groaned as he saw his boyfriend's big cock. He was already thinking on how it'll fill him up later and he was getting impatient. Will tug at the head. His cock was releasing precome at the sight of his boyfriend moaning underneath him. He tossed his shirt somewhere and started playing with his own nipples. Nico was writhing underneath him but he gave him a look that tells that if he behave now he'll get something good later. He stopped playing with his nipples then started playing with his balls. Then he stroked his huge cock while the other hand was playing with the head. He spread the precome all over his cock as his dick was literally licking beads of the white substance Nico so badly wanna taste. He continued playing with his cock as Nico watched him wanting nothing but to touch and lick and play and taste and hold and stroke and fuck Will's godly cock.

He stopped playing with his dick and lifted Nico up in a sitting position. He started to kiss him again heatedly. Then he kissed his neck, collarbone then finally his nipple. He was licking and biting Nico's nipple through the shirt. The Italian's pink nubs were visible through the white shirt now but Will was still playing with it. Nico was making lewd sounds but he didn't care. His boyfriend was giving him so much pleasure now that whatever embarrassing sounds he was making was the least of his worries now. "Unng, Will…. More! More!"

Will chuckled lowly. "As you wish, babe." He stripped Nico off his shirt and started to kiss and nip the boy's torso. The Italian was literally shaking with pleasure but who cares? Will was making him feel good right now. His eyes shut open when the blond gave a lick to his overly sensitive cock. "Ah! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he was pushing his cock to his boyfriend's mouth. But Will pulled away immediately. He whined from the sudden lack of pleasure. He was then faced with his boyfriend's big cock. He giggled then devoured it hungrily. He was so horny he didn't care if he was acting like a slut. He loved Will's cock. He hollowed his cheeks to give more pleasure to Will. He wanted to play with his nipples but Will slapped his hands away so he decided to play with Will's balls then. He was sucking so hard he was bobbing his head so fast.

He licked the side of the blond's fly from the bottom to the top. He started to lick Will's head like there's no tomorrow and Will was groaning from all the pleasure he was feeling. "You like to play with my cock, don't you slut?" he asked Nico. "Yes! Yes!" Nico moaned as Will turned him over then licked his hole. By then, Nico was a moaning mess already. Will continued to rim him then suddenly fingered him. Nico was writhing beneath him. He wanted to come so badly.

"Come on, whore. I know you wanna come already. Come on. Come for me."

Hearing those words from Will made Nico come instantly. Will was smirking in triumph but he wasn't about to let him have all the fun. He grabbed Will's cock then stroked like a madman. He turned around then sucked on it. He was sucking and licking and tasting him like there's no tomorrow. He played with his boyfriend's balls and he was happy that Will was moaning so loudly.

"Nico, baby, I'm going to come!"

That made Nico suck harder and when he felt that Will was going to release, he stopped sucking and let go of Will's cock and licked it so that Will came in his face. He wanted to show how slutty he can be for Will. Will came in his face heavily. That didn't stop Nico from sucking his boyfriend's dick again. In no time, Will was hard as a rock again. Nico was fingering himself while sucking Will. Will was slapping his ass and pinching his nipples he wants to come again. He stopped sucking Will and turned around so he can show Will how he fingered himself.

"Look at that. Your ass is literally winking at me, baby."

"Please. I can't take it anymore." Nico whined. "Fuck me Will! Fuck me hard I can't walk tomorrow. Pound that big cock to my man cunt."

Will didn't think twice when he grabbed Nico's hips and pound to him hard. His baby was so tight even if they just did it last night. Doing it last night made Nico ready today he didn't need to prep him much. Nico was moaning so lewdly it took all of his effort not to come right away.

"You want this right? You're such a slut, baby."

"Yes! Yes! I'm your slut. Ah! Ah. Harder. Harder!"

Nico was so filled with pleasure that it became the only thing on his mind. Will suddenly shifted to a sitting position.

"Ride me, bitch."

Nico moaned as his boyfriend's head hit his prostate every time. he was jumping on Will's cock like a rabbit in heat. He was moving his body so lewdly Will can't help but watch and admire how beautiful Nico was, even though he is so horny and slutty right now.

"Yes! Cock! Oh Will, your cock. Fill me. Fill me!"

Nico was humping to Will's dick so hard. They were kissing open-mouthed their tongues dancing wildly with each other in the air. Will was stroking Nico's cock in time of Nico's thrusts and was using his other hand to touch and play with Nico's nipples. They were moaning so loudly and making extremely lewd noises.

"Oh, baby. I love you. I love you!" Will told Nico while thrusting so hard into Nico's hole.

"Me too! Me too! Oh, Will. I'm cumming."

Will nodded his head as he felt his release coming too. He felt Nico's walls tightened around his cock and heard his lover shout "I love you!"

He had a few thrusts too and he came.

"I love you too, baby."

Nico purred in satisfaction. They kissed each other lazily, still high from their orgasms. Nico nuzzled Will's neck. Will chuckled lazily. "Come on, baby. We have to clean up."

"Sleepy. Tired."

"Well, you'll get a cold here. And we reek of sex."

"Shower. You. Me. Can't move." Nico was half-asleep as he cuddled Will and purred.

Will shook his head at his boyfriend's cuteness. They were covered in sweat, spit and cum but he didn't care. He loved this boy sleeping like a cat in his arms right now.

'_Ah, what a wonderful morning.' _

_**A/n: *shrieks* me is blushing at what I have done. Please don't kill me. Review what you think! Grazie! ;)**_


End file.
